My Brothers Girl
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: Emmett is in love with Bella, but she is about to marry his brother. How will this work? Will Bella marry Edward? Or will Emmett speak up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: They are all human. Emmett and Bella were great friends since she moved to Forks. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

She looked amazing staring at me. Her long brown hair was pinned up out of her face. It wasn't how she usually wore it, but it made my heart skip a beat. Her dark brown eyes showed love, hope, and all the good things in the world. Her smile was bright enough to light up this whole town. She was wearing a amazingly perfect dress that hugged her in all the right ways. According to Alice it was a white one shoulder, A-line Luxe Chiffon gown with an elaborately beaded side bodice detail. "You look amazing, Bella." I told her as I looked at her. I had to bite my tongue before I said "I love you." Because here is the kicker, I loved this woman more than anything in the world, but she isn't mine. She will never be mine. She is about to walk down the aisle and marry another man. Not just some other man… no she is about to marry my brother.

"Do you think Edward is going to like it?" She asked me as she looked in the mirror. She dragged me to her last fitting because she wasn't sure if the dress was her. Alice tried to tell her over and over again it was, but she wanted my opinion. We had become best friends since Edward brought her home. Some times I think that I know her better than Edward. Some times I think that I belong with her. No I know that we belong together. But, I couldn't ruin this for her. She was just so happy.

"He would be an idiot not too." I said as I looked at her. She jut smiled at me.

"You really think so? I know it's not as formal as Edward would like, but for Christ sake we are getting hitched in a field." She said with a laugh. Bella wasn't a fan on getting married in the meadow by my family's house. She always wanted a church wedding because her parents didn't. She wanted the big cupcake dress or one covered in lace. Alice talked her into this one. Not that it's not absolutely perfect on her. But, it's not what she wanted. She wanted rows and rows of roses or sunflowers. Instead she has lilies and orchids, Alice's favorite. Lilies make Bella's eyes water. She wanted her first dance to be to Aerosmith, because she had a rock n' roll heart. But, she got Tony Bennett. She wanted one day when the whole town was looking at her and only her. But, Edward thought a small wedding would be better.

"Isn't it supposed to be your day?" I asked her as I looked into those dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, but you know Edward wanted it to be something he liked too." She said as she smiled at me. "I just want to make him happy." She said as she looked at me.

"You shouldn't have to make him happy." I said as I looked at her. I felt myself about to blurt out my feelings when my phone went off. I had a text message from Alice who was sitting right next to me. I read it to myself. 'Don't just go - A'. "I should get going." I said as I looked at Alice. "I will see you tonight at the reception dinner." I said as I hugged Bella.

"Please don't forget, Em." She said as she smiled at me. I walked out of the small bridal salon and got in my jeep. I had a map sitting on the passenger seat. I had an escape plan in place in case this all became too much. I had some friends up in Alaska who wouldn't mind a guest. But, every time I picked up the map I pictured Bella standing there crying. It was an image imprinted in my head from the night that she broke her arm a few years back. "Please stay here. I need a friend." Her voice echoed in my head. I just pulled away and headed home. Esme greeted me at the door.

"Where have you been?" She asked me as she sat down on the front porch.

"I went to the fitting with Bella." I told her.

"How did that go?" She asked me as I sat down next to her.

"It was great. She got a really niece dress." I said as I looked at her.

"Awe, sweetie you don't have to lie to me. My heart is breaking for you." She said as she looked at me then hugged me tightly. "I know you love her." She whispered as she let go. "I know she loves you." She said as she placed her hand on my face. "I shouldn't be saying this, but I don't see this marriage working out between them. So, tell her. Tell her because if you don't you will hate yourself forever." She said as she looked at me.

"I rather hate myself then hate her." I said as I got up and walked in the house. Rose was sitting in the living room with her boyfriend Mark. They were all giggles and smiles. I don't think I could ever be that way again. I walked up the stairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and took one look around. She was here everywhere. Her pictures were on my desk and wall. The mix cd's she made me were all over. Her copy of _The Prince_ was on my bed from were I was reading it the night before. Her notes were on the side of the pages. Her fingerprints were everywhere. I looked over at my laptop to see the fan video she made me was still up. It was for our favorite show … That 70's Show. There was no escaping her. I looked over at my suit that was hanging on the back of my door. I was about to change when there was a sound from my laptop. Angela wanted to video chat. Angela was one of Bella's best friends and over the years she became one of mine too. I clicked on the button and next thing I know I see Angela curling her hair.

"Oh no, I know that face." She said as she sat down her curling iron. "You are miserable. What happened to Alaska?" She asked me.

"I can't hurt her like that." I said as I looked at the screen.

"Okay, this is getting too Ross and Rachel for me. Tell her already. Edward is such a jackass anyways." She said as she started curling her hair again.

"Did I miss the episode where Rachel married Ross's brother?" I asked her.

"Emmy, you are missing the point. You have to tell her." She said as she got louder. "You two are perfect for each other." She said.

"Then why is she still with him?" I asked her.

"She has a medical condition that makes her feel like she has to be with a man and Edward was the first one to ask her out." She said as she chuckled a little. "Tonight at the dinner." She said.

"You want me to try to steal my brother's girl at their rehearsal dinner?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It sure beats the wedding." She said as she looked at me.

"Whatever." I said as I looked at the screen. "I will see you tonight." I said before I closed the window. I clicked on 'Bella's Play list' and started to get ready. I couldn't help, but smile as Kesha blasted through my room. I remembered the night before our last high school finals. Bella and I were studying.

_ "Okay, see this is how you can remember everything you know." Bella said as she walked over to the radio that is in the living room. "Take a break and have some fun. Small breaks help." She said as she started to dance. _

_ "Really? This is going to help me remember the reconqustia lasted from 1000 to 1492?" I asked her. _

_ "Do you not trust the valedictorian on this?" She asked me. _

_ "Fine, but is there a more manly song than this?" I asked. _

_ "Real men can jam to Kesha." She said as she took my hand. _

_ "Oh really?" I asked her._

_ "Yeah just ask anyone." She said as she smiled at me. That moment was soon ruined by Edward coming in and turning the music off. _

_ "Why can't you two grow up?" He asked angrily before leaving the room._

Edward always did spoil all the fun. He was so boring and so normal. He didn't see the beauty in being a little different. But, Bella does. She always says 'I tried being normal, this is simply just more fun.' She always made things fun. She always made me smile. She made Forks feel like home. She made everything seem safe. She made every dumb thing seem smart. Things would have been really boring without her.

"Emmett!" Jasper said as he knocked on my door. "We got to get going." He said as he came in. I didn't realize how long I had been standing there thinking about Bella. "Dude you don't have to go." Jasper said as he looked at me.

"I am going." I said as I looked at him. "The best man can't back out the night before the wedding." I said as I looked at him.

"Co-best man." He said as we walked down stairs.

"You know I think I am going to drive myself." I said as I looked at him. I had something I wanted to do in my mind.

"Okay, but if you don't show up, it's not on my head." He said as he opened the door to his car.

"Why would it be?" I asked him. I watched as he pulled away before leaving myself. I drove to the Go-Mart as fast as I could. I grabbed a bunch of sunflowers and princess crown left over from last Halloween. I tried to avoid anyone who knew me, but I didn't succeed. Mike Newton was working the check out.

"Shouldn't you be at the dinner?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am heading there now." I said as I looked at him.

"Cool. That Edward is a lucky man." He said as he handed me my change. Edward is a lucky man, but I might be able to change that luck. I sat in the parking lot of the restaurant. It was one of those restaurants that required a jacket just to get in. Edward and Bella made this a fancy occasion. I was twenty minutes late, but in my defense it was a half an hour drive. I pulled out my phone and made a phone call.

"Em, where are you?" Bella asked me.

"In the parking lot. Can you come out here?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said before she hung up. She came out of the restaurant and walked right over to my jeep. I smiled as she got in. She was wearing the prettiest short sleeveless organic dress. "What is going on?" She asked me.

"I just have an early wedding present." I said as I handed her the floors.

"Sunflowers." She said as she smiled at me. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered." I said as I took the crown out of the bag. "And I can't give you the perfect princess dress or moment, but I can make you a princess for a second…my princess." I said as I placed the crown on her head.

"Emmett." She was starting to cry by this point.

"There is one more thing." I said as I turned on the cd player. "May I have one dance?" I asked her as 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' came on.

"Yes." She said as she opened the door. We were dancing next to the car in no time at all. "I can't believe you went to all of this." She said as she looked up at me.

"I just want to make you happy Bella." I said as I looked at her.

"You're the best, Em." She said as she looked at me.

"It's nothing really." I said as I looked at her. "It's not like I got Steven Tyler to come here and sing it himself." I said as I smiled at her.

"No, Emmett this is perfect." She said as she looked at me.

"Well, it is a nice way to say goodbye." I said as I looked at her.

"Goodbye?" She asked.

"You won't be my Bella anymore after tomorrow." I said as I looked at her.

"Oh." She said softly. "It doesn't have to be that way."

"Yeah it does, but at least I have this moment." I said as I looked at her.

"Please don't say it Emmett. I made Edward a promise." She said as she looked at me. "He is really good to me." She said softly.

"I know, I am happy for you Bella." I lied as I as we danced.

"Thank you, Emmett." She said as the song faded.

"Well, we better get you back to your party." I said as I looked at her.

"Yeah." She said softly before she kissed my cheek and disappeared back towards the restaurant. I just got back in my car and sat there for a moment. I was memorizing everything that just happened. Imprinting in my mind the good parts because I needed something to think about the next day. Because it was going to be hell.

"Why are you such an idiot?" I asked myself as I turned the car off.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

I walked back into the restaurant just to walk to the bathroom in tears. This way no one saw me crying. No one would see how much I needed Emmett to make me happy. No one would see how much I love Emmett. I have waited years for a moment like that. A moment that I could picture him saying 'I love you too'. But, the night before my wedding didn't seem to be the best moment. I found myself making a phone call. "Ang, I am in the bathroom." I said to the voice on the other line. "Can you please come here? Bring Rose." I said before I hung up. It was seconds before Angela and Rose were standing in front of me.

"What happened?" Rose asked as she hugged me.

"He had to be perfect." I said as I cried into her shoulder. "He had the flowers and the song. He made me feel like a princess." I said.

"Okay. I am not seeing the bad part here." Angela said. "You love him. He loves you. Just go be happy."

"How can I do that to Edward?" I asked her.

"Dude, he is a douche bag." She said. "No offense to your brother." She said to Rose.

"Hey I have been on Emmett's side the whole time." Rose said.

"I can't do this." I said as I looked at them. "I am going after him."

"Go girl." Angela said as she looked at me.

"Give this to Edward." I said as I took off my ring and handed it to Rose.

Emmett POV

I finally pulled out of the restaurant parking lot after a few minutes. I was driving home when I could have swore that beat up red truck was tailing me. I just speed up hoping I could put my imagination to rest once I was home. I was almost to the door when the truck pulled into the driveway. I didn't make it up. "Trying to run from me?" Bella asked as she got out of the truck. She still had that plastic crown on her head.

"I would never do that." I said as I moved back towards her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Trying something." She said before she practically leapt into my arms and captured my mouth in a kiss. It was the best kiss I had ever had. "I love you." She said as she pulled away from me.

"I love you too." I said before I kissed her again.

"Well, it's about damn time." Esme said as her and Carlisle got out of their car. I didn't even notice they pulled up.

"You know she is right princess." I said to Bella as we broke apart.

"Well, you shouldn't have been so damn cryptic." She said as she playfully hit my chest.

"Me?" I asked her. "Please you were the problem." I said as I looked at her.

"I don't really care because I got you." She said as she smiled at me. "Can you believe I was going to get married at the age of eighteen?" She asked me.

"No, I can't. Bella, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said as she smiled at me.

"Will you go to college with me?" I asked her. We both had gotten into Washington State.

"Yes!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around me. Then nothing else seemed to matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett POV

I sat on the front porch with Bella reading over the course description book for the University of Washington. I knew it was awkward for Bella to be hanging out here so soon, but it was Rose's birthday. "Smile you two." Esme said as she snapped a picture. She was over the moon about how things worked out. Carlisle on the other hand was not so thrilled. Edward was a wreck when he left for Brazil on his own just last week. "So, what classes are you looking at?" She asked as she looked at us. She had a way of making everyone fill like family.

"Italian." Bella said as she smiled up at my adopted mother. "101, of course." Bella had this dream of going to Florence, Italy preferably on her honeymoon like Lucy did in the movie While You Were Sleeping. It was her favorite movie. She knew the words to it so well she would talk along with it. Normally this would get under my skin, but she makes it seem so perfect.

"How exciting?" Esme said as she looked at Bella. "You know my mother was half Italian. So, I know a little Italian, but I am sure by break you will know more than me." She said with a laugh.

"We will definitely have to see about that." Bella said as she smiled up at my mother.

"What about you Emmett?" Esme asked me. "You looking forward to anything?"

"Yeah, moving to Seattle." I answered with a laugh. Esme didn't get a chance to say anything before Alice came out.

"Excuse me folks, but there is a birthday cake waiting to be eaten." Alice said with a smile.

"Come on babe." I said as we got up and I took Bella's hand.

"We must let them eat cake." She said with a laugh. She was my little nut case.

"You don't want any?" I asked her.

"I don't know if you boys will save me any." She said with a laugh.

"We can share." I said as I smiled at her.

"Sounds perfect to me." She said before she kissed the side of my face. It wasn't long till we were all in the living room watching Carlisle hold Rose's cake as Esme told her how lucky we were to have her in our family.

"I love you, baby girl." Esme said as she hugged Rose. "Happy birthday." She said before everyone started to sing.

"Bravo." Someone said from the doorway as they clapped as Rose blew out her candles. "That was great. I mean you know when you all shut up." Edward said as he walked into the room.

"Edward you made it." Rose said as she hugged her brother.

"Happy Birthday, Rosie." He said as he let go. He looked at Bella and frowned for a moment before looking back at Rose. "I brought you something from Brazil." He said with a smile. "I will be right back." He said before leaving again.

"Should I go?" Bella asked Rose.

"Hell no, you are like a sister to me and newsflash it's my eighteenth birthday." She said with a smile. "I get what I want and I want you here. Edward can suck it for all I care." She said.

"And I am reminded again why we don't need seven teenagers in one room." Carlisle said as he looked at all of us.

"You will miss them like crazy when they are gone." Esme said as she looked at her husband.

"You have no proof." He said before disappearing into the kitchen with the cake.

Bella POV

I was standing there with my best friends and for the first time in years it just felt so easy. "I got you something and not to sound pigheaded, I feel like it is pretty bad ass." I said to Rose as I handed her a rather large box.

"Can I put my name on that too?" Emmett asked.

"You really want to? For all you know it's a lock of Justin Beibers hair." I said as I smiled at Emmett.

"Please you hate Beiber." He said as he looked at me.

"Fine then it is from me and Emmett." I said as I looked at Rose and smiled. "So open it up already." I said as I looked at her.

"It's a vinyl Styx album." She said as she picked up the copy of their first album that I found by accident last summer in at a Port Angeles thrift store.

"Look carefully." I said as I looked at her.

"Holy crap, it's signed by James Young." She squealed as she looked at me.

"Why else would I go to Phoenix this summer?" I asked as I hugged her.

"You are the best." She said as she hugged me.

"You always have to outshine everyone don't you?" Alice asked me as she came up to us smiling. "To bad we can't listen to it because you're the only one with a record player." She said with a luagh.

"You like the Styx?" I asked her.

"Truthfully I haven't heard a song from them." Alice said as she laughed.

"Here listen to this." Mark said as he pulled out his iPod touch. Next thing I know 'Grand Illusion' is blasting around me.

"I don't really like this." Alice said as she looked at all of us.

"That's the Beiber fever talking." Rose said with a laugh.

"So what?" Alice asked.

"We love you just the way you are pixie." I said as I looked over at her.

"This is crap." Edward growled as he came back in the house.

"Eddy you have to learn to smile through everything." Esme said as she came back in the room with a piece of cake. "A rose for my Rose." She said as she handed Rose the piece of cake.

"Thanks." Rose said as she looked at her mother and smiled. It wasn't a second later we were all laughing our asses off as Mark's iPod switched songs.

"Like A Virgin. WOW." I said as I laughed. I about fell over so Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me.

"Why not?" I said as I took his hand.

"You know this song was playing when I met Carlisle." Esme said as she swayed back in forth.

"It was the Clayton county fair." Carlisle said as he came out of kitchen. He was soon dancing in the living room with his wife.

"I can't believe it's been so long." She said with a laugh.

"Eddy dance with me!" Alice squealed.

"Why not I have no one else." He said as he took her hand.

"You will find someone soon." Rose said with a smile. I think Emmett could tell I felt like I shouldn't be there anymore.

"Come on Bella. You left your book up in my room." He said as he smiled at me.

"Oh." I said as he led me up stairs.

"Keep the door open!" Esme called to us.

"Sure thing." He said. "Things will get better." He said softly as we walked into his room.

"I know." I said as I smiled at him. "I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Love you, Bella-bee." He said as he smiled at me before he leaned down to kiss me. "What are your plans tonight?" He asked me after awhile.

"Well, I was under the impression that we were all still going to the club tonight." I answered thinking about the deal I made with Rose almost a year ago on my eighteenth birthday.

"Right. How come no one reminded me?" He asked me.

"You are supposed to be in Alaska right now." I answered. I don't think he knew that I knew about the escape plan or not.

"Angela told you." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

"Well you were supposed to be Mrs. Cullen right now." He said as he pulled me close to him.

"Yeah. Well this Swan plans on staying this way for awhile." I said with a smile.

"You still might be Mrs. Cullen one day." He said as he smiled at me.

"That kind of what I am hoping for." I said as I smiled up at him.

"You are amazing." He said softly as he looked into my eyes. Edward never made my heart beat like this. He never swept me off my feet with his smile. He never took the time to know me.

"Yeah, well you are perfect." I said as I looked at him.

"Excuse me, but I need to steal your girlfriend away." Rose said from the door way.

"I will see you later." I said as I kissed the side of his face.

Emmett POV

I found myself sitting in the kitchen eating some cake when Edward came up to me. "How was Brazil?" I asked him.

"I just went on my honeymoon alone because you stole my bride from me the night before my wedding and all you say is how was Brazil." He said as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah. Sorry there is no hand book on how to handle this situation." I said as I looked over at him.

"You know part of me wants to knock out. I spent the whole plane ride thinking about coming in the house and punching you right in the face." He said as he looked at me. "But, that won't bring her back to me." He said as he looked at me. "And seeing her today smiling … I could tell she is happier than she ever was with me." He said as he looked at me. "I guess that's what I get for falling for the girl I only asked out to piss you off." He said as he smiled weakly at me.

"I love her, I have always loved her." I said as I looked at him.

"I know." He said as he looked at me. "But, I am still going to steal your cake." He said as he took my plate.

"I am okay with that." I said as I smiled at him. "Are you coming tonight?" I asked him.

"I don't know if that is the best ideal." He said as he looked at me. "I think to spend a whole night with you two I would need a bottle of Jack Daniels." He said with a laugh.

"Well, there is a party in La Push. We were thinking of stopping by afterwards or before. You know Jake there is always boos there." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah. I hated go around there because he had eyes for Bella." He said with a laugh. "She's your problem now."

"Dude every dude in town had eyes for Bella and even a few chicks." I said with laugh.

"Yeah she is hot." He said as he looked at me. I couldn't believe he was smiling so soon.

"You met someone in Brazil didn't you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Because if you mean a soul mate no. But, I did have a distraction." He said as Jasper walked in the room.

"Distraction?" Jasper asked. "Is that the same as slut?"

"More like more than willing heartbroken local girl." Edward said as he smiled at me.

"Well, that didn't take long." Jasper said as he looked at Edward. "Wasn't Bella supposed to be the love of your life. You wouldn't have moved on so fast." Jasper growled at our brother.

"She was making out with Emmett the night before our wedding." Edward replied.

"She came after me." I said as I looked at him. "I let her make the decision. No matter what. I wanted to tell her the night you two went out on your first date, but I stopped myself." I said as I got up and walked out of the room.

"That doesn't make it right." Edward said as he followed me.

"Boys, let's talk this out." Esme said as she looked at us.

"I thought we did." I was heading towards the stairs when I saw the girls coming down.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as he walked over to me. She was stunning in a short blue floral skirt and a black top.

"You look amazing." I said as I looked at her.

"You think so, I borrowed this from Rose." She said as she looked down at her outfit.

"Yeah, you look perfect." I said as I smiled at her.

"Thanks, now what's going on?" She asked again.

"Nothing at all." Edward replied softly. "I was just telling my brothers about Brazil. You would have loved it." He said as she looked at me.

"I don't think I would have. It's not Florence." She said as she smiled at him. "But, I am glad you are doing okay." She said before she turned back to me. "So, did you tell them?" She asked softly. "About Seattle?"

"No, I haven't." I answered as I looked at her.

"What's going on?" Esme asked her.

"I got a job at a record store in Seattle and Renee is renting an apartment for me." Bella said with a smile. "I am leaving in a week. And since the apartment has two rooms, I asked Emmett to move in with me." She said as she looked up at me.

"That's great." Esme said as she smiled brightly. "That will save us a fortune. Campus housing is so damn expensive."

"You are leaving us?" Jasper asked her. "Darn who is going to confuse Alice?" He asked.

"I will do that in video chat." She said with a smile. "And some weekends."

"It just won't be the same." He said as he smiled.

"You will be in Texas in no time. How will I make you laugh then?" She asked him.

"Video chat." He replied.

"Well, bro it seems to me that it is the same then." She said with a laugh. It was no surprise that she saw Jasper as a brother. Hell, if things were different he would be right now. And if I have anything to say about it he would be someday.

"I bet Charlie took the news hard." Esme said as she smiled.

"Not really, he wants me to get a great education so I can come back and run this town." Bella said with a laugh. In my heart I knew that she wasn't planning on coming back. She had so much she wanted to see and well we only live so long.

"I can see it. Mayor Swan." Alice said with a laugh.

"Or Mayor Cullen." Jasper added.

"Come on guys, stop it." Bella said as she looked around the room. "We got to go get our party on." She said as she laughed. She was just a ball of sunshine and it was nice to see that.

Bella POV

We stopped at La Push for the sake of Jake. Well, that and those boys really know how to throw a party. It seemed like everyone from our graduating class was there. "It's kind of sad isn't it?" Angela asked me as we sat around the fire. I was clinging to Emmett for dear life as we sat there. "This is the last time we all will be here together like this." She said.

"Yeah, but I am sure we can find some people to party with in Seattle." I said as I looked at her. Her and Eric were coming to the UW too.

"I know, but still." She said as she looked around. "Here comes Jake." She said as I saw my childhood friend coming towards us.

"Bells, I was hoping you would come." Jake said as he smiled at us. "The others thought that you wouldn't want to come because of what happened last week. It must have been embarrassing calling everyone to tell them the wedding was off." He said as he looked at me.

"Well, Emmett and everyone made a lot of the calls for me. While I dealt with some other stuff." I said as I thought back to me and Edward locked up in Carlisle's office screaming at each other.

"Right, I heard you ended things with him. Very scandalist Bells." He said as I placed my head on Emmett's shoulder.

"They don't call her Hells Bells for no reason." Angela said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, why didn't anyone else say I was making a huge mistake?" I asked them.

"We thought you loved him." Emmett said as he looked at me.

"Never think again. My heart belongs to you and only you." I said as I smiled up at him. In that moment for at least a minute everything seemed perfect.


End file.
